Ingin Tidak Ingin
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Once upon a humu fanfiction, ada sepasang alfa dan omega. Mereka tidak pernah berencana untuk saling cinta. Kenapa mereka bisa bersama walau sudah kondang betapa takutnya si kepala coklat pada si kepala merah? / Dedicated for Ahokitsune's AkaFuri Your Favorite Song challenge


**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**

 **.**

 **Ini rambu-rambu SANGAT penting:**

 **Untuk pecinta Furihata Kouki dengan karakterisasi yang biasa ada di anime dan fanfiksi kebanyakan (terutama mayoritas fanfiksi saya sendiri), mungkin kalian akan merasa tidak nyaman membaca fanfiksi ini karena karakterisasinya di fanfiksi ini, karena kali ini saya coba sesuaikan karakterisasinya dengan di manga Kuroko no Basket dan Extra Game.**

 **Jadi, saya peringatkan dari awal, bila tidak senang dengan karakter Furihata Kouki (yang bukan khasnya saat berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuuru), tolong tidak memaksakan diri untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I do not take any commercial advantage nor profit for making this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: AU fusion omegaversion, A/B/O dynamic, heat/rut-cycles, straight in-denial, present time setting after Extra Game, boys love/YAOI, OOC, simple, fail fluff, grapes, easy-going-mode, LoL's slengean/nyeleneh writing-style, smutty, mention of sensitive issues, typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **Special backsound:**

 **Troublemaker by Olly Murs (recommended: cover by Lunafly)**

 **.**

 **Saya sudah memberikan warning. Jika ada yang tidak Anda sukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk tetap membaca fanfiksi saya. Terima kasih untuk pengertian pembaca sekalian.**

 **.**

 **Have a nice read! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 _I got a bad boy._

Selarik bisikan itu tentu dihela dalam hati, berat nan pahit ampas terhembus menembus saluran respirasi berupa karbondioksida dan uap air.

Pernyataan ini bukan mendefinisi sesosok kekasih pria yang berbadan kekar, bertampang sangar, apalagi berkelakuan gahar. Tidak juga mengilustrasi siluet yang sekiranya memiliki tindik di hidung, beraut wajah bingung, dan abnormalitasnya sebabkan orang-orang tercenung. Pun bukan untuk mendeskripsi sesosok lelaki kriminal yang merembas aura kejahatan total.

Pernyataan ini terbumbung ke permukaan pikiran manakala sudut-sudut mata mematut titisan Eros yang mungkin asalnya dideportasi dari histori Yunani, atau dari padang mayapada entah di mana ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Tanpa balutan selendang sutra seputih awan ataupun karangan dedaunan hijau sebagai mahkota. Tanpa sulaman jubah emas tersampir di bahu tegapnya dan jatuh melingkupi sekeliling tubuhnya dengan keeleganan mengerikan.

Tanpa baju tak berlengan _oversize_ dan celana tiga perempat yang mengekspos lekuk badan pembuat sesak napas yang berhasrat memandangnya.

Tanpa _topless_ , tentunya. Bisa terjadi kecemburuan massal jika ada siluet berbadan proporsional dilabel silabel sempurna bertelanjang depan muka publik.

Ini tidak seperti publik akan keberatan meski terjadi banjir mimisan, tapi sedikit kaum waras mungkin akan melaporkan si ekshibisionis ke pihak berwajib sebagai _public display of_ coretbeautiful-perfectly-sculpted-hot-sexy-coret _abs_.

Tidakkah keterlaluan orang ini menawan tanpa perlu berjuang sama sekali?

Di mana sisi adil dunia ini?

Kalau boleh, ia ingin sekali mendeskripkan bahwa orang yang tengah membuat seisi gimnastik Seirin dilanda hening segenting-gentingnya itu bersandar di bingkai pintu gim. Lengkap dengan pose klise satu kaki ditekuk, dua tangan di saku celana, mendadak latar macho pebasket bersimbah keringat, jadi berganti rekahan bunga-bunga cantik, lalu kilau-kilau bintang imajiner, dan ketika menoleh—

 _Shoo._

 _Sossh._

Terus, angin berhembus dramatis. Mungkin angin juga punya kecenderungan cinta orang tampan, karena setiap ada orang tampan sedang menoleh dengan ekspresi akulah-makhluk-Tuhan-yang-tercipta-yang-paling-seksi, selalu saja angin mengibarkan pakaian dan rambutnya.

Angin pun jatuh cinta. ( _hanya pada yang tampan. Kalau tidak tampan, mungkin itu adegan galau dengan airmata berterbangan penuh kilau.)_

Selain angin, mungkin cahaya pun punya kecenderungan cinta orang rupawan. Karena setiap ada orang tampan dengan senyum yang bikin orang-orang lemah iman gelinjangan, cahaya selalu menyoroti si orang rupawan seakan berkisah tentang hikayat-hikayat-orang-tampan.

Cahaya pun jatuh cinta. _(hanya pada yang rupawan. Kalau tidak rupawan, berarti pilihan yang tersisa yaitu orang-orang naas yang tersiksa dalam cerita atau yang jadi bahan tertawaan.)_

 _Glance._

 _Gasped._

Nah, setelah kombinasi dramatisasi super klise, maka hal klise yang terjadi adalah reaksi. Melihat objek yang dapat membuat orang ternganga—kadang sampai liur menetes-netes atau membanjir, lalu napas tercekat, dia tersendat, hidung semacam tersumbat dan napas mampat.

Sedikit mirip indikasi ISPA, tapi ini disertai mata yang terbeliak (ah, sedikit mirip juga dengan orang yang kehabisan napas lalu mati dengan mata terbelalak, tapi terpesona itu sendiri mungkin memiliki definisi lebih mendekati dengan arti prosesi mati suri, ya).

 _Once upon a_ _ **humu**_ _fanfiction_ , kekasih coret-manis-indah-imut-cantik-coret si lelaki tampan akan tersipu. Pokoknya, malu-malu dengan senyum semanis gulali yang membuat si penggoda maha ganteng dari kaki sampai hati itu bernafsu (entah di mana logikanya, pokoknya di cerita-cerita seperti ini ya begini: _ini unleash your imagination, tahu!_ ).

Yang terjadi berikutnya, si penyedot perhatian itu dengan semua-mata-tertuju-padanya akan menatap pemilik hatinya—lengkap dengan latar belakang kembang cinta berletupan meningkatkan seribu persen ketampanannya.

Dia akan tersenyum penuh cinta pada kekasihnya, meski matanya menggemerlap penuh goda, artinya bagi pembaca tetap: _**penuh cinta**_. Mengecup tangan kekasihnya yang bikin semesta iri terus gigit jari.

Pokoknya, tebar _public display of affectionate_ yang bikin pacarnya itu mengelak tsundere malu-malu, padahal mau saja disentuh sana-sini dan mendesah bikin nafsu tersulut. (Jadi kalau si dominan _unleash his lust and sexiness_ , maka si submisif akan _unleash his moeness to the max_ biar diterkam di tempat sepi—oops).

Alkisah, tidak peduli lelaki atau perempuan, yang penting kasih sayang.

Dan definisi termodern di masa ini yaitu kasih sayang terbukti dari pegang sana, remas sana, gigit sini, penolakan dan pemberontakan yang lemah _("Ja—jangan! Ja-jangannhh ... jangan berhenti!")_ dan aaahn!—kata siapa ini romantisasi perkosaan? Ini masalah cinta! _ **Ini unleash your imagination, tahu!**_

Masalahnya—

"Furihata- _Senpai,_ itu alfamu yang me-menyeramkan, sudah menunggu!"

"Furihata- _Senpai,_ jangan _in-heat_ di sini! Ya Tuhan, kau sudah bergetar hebat seperti chihuahua!"

"Kenapa nafsumu meroket begitu melihat alfamu, Furi?! Siapa yang sebenarnya alfa di antara kalian?"

"A-apa?! Furihata jadi alfa untuk o-o-orang se-seperti—ah, _Bakagami!_ Itu mana mungkin terjadi! Lagipula kita tahu dia adalah omega!"

"Furi, tolong mengertilah ada saatnya kau bisa memprioritaskan mana yang dedikasi dan mana yang afeksi, pikirkan sedikit persepsi yang kautimbulkan karena kebersamaanmu dengan Kapten tim lawan!"

"Sebaiknya kalian semua berhenti berbicara. Akashi- _kun_ bisa tersinggung mendengarnya karena akan terbentuk mispersepsi bahwa eksistensinya tidak diinginkan di sini. Dia kemari hanya demi Furihata- _kun_."

"Kuroko, kalimatmu ambigu."

"Maknanya memang seambigu itu, Kawahara-kun."

"Dia ke sini demi _memakan_ omeganya. Ah, enaknya yang sudah punya _mate_."

"Cari _mate_ sana."

"Memang kaupikir kalau aku _blind-date_ itu bukan usaha cari _mate_ , hah? Tidak semua orang mau dengan orang biasa saja sepertiku, tahu."

"Furi yang biasa saja bisa dapat Akashi."

"Itu karena mereka _soulmate_."

"Kalau begitu cari _soul-mate_ -mu, sana!"

"Nanti kalau _soulmate_ -ku adalah orang yang tidak kuinginkan, bagaimana?"

"Tak apa, Kawahara. Kalau soul-mate-mu semacam Papa Mbaye Shiki— _Otou-san_ , silakan bunuh diri."

"Aduh, jangan singgung-singgung isu sensitif itu depan Furi, Kagami, Kawahara! Nanti Furi ingin bunuh diri lagi mengingat kenyataan bahwa alfanya adalah Akashi! Ssyuut!"

"Tapi kalau dapat alfa seperti o-orang itu, siapa ingin bunuh diri, Fuku?"

Enam pemuda. Dua junior. Empat senior kelas dua. Senior kelas tiga hanya duduk anteng di panggung menyaksikan semua yang terjadi. Mereka mengangguk serempak, mengetahui dengan pasti siapa satu-satunya yang ingin bunuh diri karena punya soulmate alfa seperti itu, nama yang disebutkan oleh alfanya—

"—Furihata Kouki."

Satu tamu berdiri di lawang pintu hanya menghela napas panjang dengan keantikan keluarga besar tim basket Seirin.

Satu lagi berbalik dengan aura hitam menyelubungi tubuh bergetar hebat. "Heh, ka-kalian semua ... berhenti menggosip dan kembali berlatih!"

Beberapa pemuda hanya mengejap mata. Siapa dia tahu-tahu berkacak pinggang depan mereka dan mencak-mencak berekspresi galak yang gagal total?

"Eeeh?! Latihan kita sudah selesai, Furihata- _Senpai!_ Dan kami lelah, tidakkah latihan kita sudah cukup—"

"Anak-anak kelas satu bodoh, kalau me-me-mental kalian se-selemah itu, apa yang a-akan bisa kalian lakukan nanti di pertandingan, hah?!"

"Lalu kau seenaknya memerintah kami berlatih? Tanpa perlu kausuruh kami juga akan berlatih. Memang kau siapa—"

"—di-diam, Bodoh! Kalau kalian punya waktu membicarakan kehidupan privasiku dengan alfaku, sebaiknya alokasikan wa-waktu itu untuk berlatih! Kalian tidak ingin gagal me-menang Inter-High se-seperti tahun lalu, 'kan? Atau kalian ju-juga mau kemenangan Winter Cup kita sia-sia? A-apa kata dunia kalau tahu Jawara Winter Cup ternyata cuma ke-keberuntungan omong kosong?!"

Semua yang tadi melontarkan protes kini disambit panah imajiner yang menohok hati.

"Ka-kalian mau tahun terakhir _Senpai-tachi_ bersama kita sia-sia karena kalah, hah?!" damprat pemuda dengan tubuh bergetar hebat merembas kharisma unik nan antik yang hanya dirinya yang memiliki. Dia menunjuk tegas ke ring basket dengan telunjuk bergetar. "Ke-kerjakan! Latihan!"

" _... ha-hai', Future no Senchou [1]!"_ _**('Hiiie! Dia sudah bergetar hebat seperti chihuahua yang siap gigit siapa pun yang tidak menuruti perintah absolutnya!')**_

Sebenarnya, kalau yang _keep-stay-ganteng_ di lawang pintu itu adalah alfa waras (standar logika ala cerita-cerita fiksi dengan dramatisasi romantisasi), maka mungkin nafsunya telah menggebu melihat omeganya bergetar dari ujung rambut sampai pantat membusung dengan tubuh nyaris semaput.

Apalagi ketika omega yang disebut itu menoleh pada alfanya dengan pipi tergembung—merenggut pasca marah-marah dengan gaya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Mata terpicing ditajam-tajamkan.

Berusaha berdiri tegak walau sepetak lantai tempatnya berpijak sajalah yang diguncang gempa.

Bibir yang biasa dieksploitasi maksimum oleh alfanya itu mengucurkan sungut-sungut setelah penuh martabat mendamprat rekan setimnya yang tidak menurut.

Enam pemuda jadi objek penderita. Dua junior nelangsa. Empat senior kelas dua sengsara. Para senior _aku-tidak-pernah-salah_ dan _kalau-salah-lihat-lagi-peraturan-pertama_ yang menikmati junior-junior mereka menderita disiksa bakal kapten muda pilihan mereka. Satu calon kapten merangkap omega memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati alfanya.

"Ja-jangan maafkan ketidaksopanan mereka, Sei. (Disela dengan: "Memang kami bicara apa pada alfamu, oi?!") Bi-biarkan saja. Dan a-apa kau tidak bawa baju ganti? Kau terlihat ... ukh. Aku mungkin tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini, ja-jadi—"

Apa salahnya dari celana bahan hitam sekolah, kemeja abu-abu yang dikeluarkan apitan celana dengan kancing dibuka dan menampilkan kaus putih oblong umat manusia di dalamnya, dasi hitam yang longgar (terkibas. Pelaaaan sekali kibasannya biar makin ganteng tiada tara), kerah tinggi, blazer disampir di bahu, dan topi trendy menyamping sedikit di kepala?

Si alfa tertegun. Memandangi penampilannya. Mana yang salah dari pakai baju sekolah? Seragamnya tidak bau keringat—wangi surgawi maskulinitas khas lelaki malah.

(Orang waras pasca melihat penampilan pemuda emas: "Aku, kau, KUA.")

"—sebentar, Kouki. Aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

"Ja- ... jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena ... ukh ... ah. Di ru-rumahku sedang tidak a-ada siapa-siapa. O-orangtuaku sedang pe-pergi, kakakku juga."

"Benarkah?"

"I-i-iya."

"Hmm ..."

.

.

Keduanya berpandangan.

Mungkin—mesra.

Yang lain gigit jari.

.

.

(Para Pencuri Dengar tahan napas: "... mungkinkah ini adegan legendaris itu?! Ketika si alfa akan tersenyum lembut lalu bilang, "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan lakukan pelan-pelan."

Sementara si omega akan bilang dengan desah lemah dan sekujur tubuh bergetar basah, "Ini pengalaman pertama bagiku. Tapi kalau itu kau, a-aku ... aku tidak apa-apa. "

... ya, 'kan?!)

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, ya, sudah. Berarti tidak usah."

 **.**

 **EH.**

.

"Fiuh—a-ahaha. Padahal kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini."

"Hmm. Padahal aku datang jauh-jauh untuk bertemu orangtuamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAH.**

.

.

"Mu-mungkin lain waktu, Sei."

"Besok, Kouki?"

"Na-nanti aku kabari la-lagi? Memang ada apa i-ingin bertemu orangtuaku?"

"Ada hal yang sangat penting. Karena ..."

.

.

.

Untuk apa malah ketemu orangtua dari omeganya bukannya langsung terkam saja sang omega—AH.

( _Paralover Activity_ sesak napas : "... ja-jangan-jangan ini adegan legendaris itu! Ketika si alfa ala gentleman sejati akan tersenyum penuh cinta dan berkata, "Karena ... aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku selamanya."

Kemudian si omega akan terenyuh berlinang airmata dan berkata, "I-iya. Ja-jadikan aku milikmu selamanya."

... ya, 'kan?!"

Hashtag dalam benak:

#LOVEWINS

#TSAAAH)

.

.

.

.

.

"... obat pegal-linu _Chichi-ue_ habis. Jadi aku disuruh ke sini untuk meminta obat herbalnya lagi dari orangtuamu yang membuatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

(Taggar trending of Seirin members's _inner mind_ :

#OBATENCOKWINS

#YHA)

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **Dedicated for Ahokitsune's AkaFuri Your Favorite Song Challenge**

 **.**

 **Ingin Tidak Ingin**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Awalnya, mereka pikir, mereka tidak bermula saat pesta ulang tahun sang bayangan.

Tidak ada satu pun minuman dalam pesta itu mengandung alkohol, karena itu seharusnya tidak ada yang membuat Kagami menjerit penuh terror saat terbangun pagi dan membangunkan semuanya yang lalu mereka berkoor amat horror, tatkala melihat kedua pemuda kalap berciuman satu sama lain—atau tepatnya yang berambut merah mencium yang berambut coklat.

Insiden itu bikin geger dunia ini, tercetak sebagai sejarah terkelam dalam apartemen Kagami yang telah berkiprah sebagai tempat singgah semua orang berkaitan dengan basket. (Bahkan menggeser peringkat pertama catatan hitam dalam sejarah apartemen Kagami, yaitu mati suri berkat masakan Aida yang gaib tak ketolongan.)

Usut punya usut, ternyata asal-usul semua itu bisa terjadi karena alfa strata tertinggi yang membuat hampir semua orang di sana (terutama Kiseki no Sedai) sembah sujud di kakinya itu sedang _in-rut_.

Kenapa menyerang omega paling biasa-biasa saja?

Bukankah itu berarti ada sesuatu di antara mereka?

Tidak.

Mereka berpikiran itu karena saat mereka semua menginap di apartemen Kagami, dan tidur saling berhimpitan tidak ada bedanya dengan ikan cue dempet-dempetan dijemur di pantai, kebetulan posisi kedua alfa-omega yang membuat semua orang histeria itu samping-sampingan, hadap-hadapan pula mukanya.

Kenapa mereka bisa tidur sebelah-sebelahan walau sudah _kondang_ betapa takutnya si kepala coklat pada si kepala merah?

Ini karena mereka termasuk jajaran berbadan paling normal (baca: pendek) di antara titan-titan warna-warni yang ada di sana. Agar tidak terjadi tragedi seperti si besar menindih si kecil (dalam arti sebenarnya, bukan tindih-tindihan yang itu.), maka dibuatlah posisi tidur berurut sesuai tinggi badan.

 _Sungguh terkutuk posisi tidur ditentukan hanya dari tinggi badan_ , sabda Akashi Seijuurou dalam mode _bokushi_ - _sama_ malam itu.

Jadi, berhubung si kepala merah dan si kepala coklat itu cuma beda tiga sentimeter, jadilah mereka tidur sebelahan. Awalnya saling buang pandang, tapi begitu genderang dengkur menggempur udara, berikut dengan pergulatan ingin tempat tidur lebih luas padahal memang spasinya terbatas, mereka jadi tidur berhadapan dan saling lekat.

Nah, kalau si kepala coklat tidak bisa tidur malam itu karena takut, kalau si kepala merah karena ternyata dia mulai _in-rut._

Napas mereka saling berhembus. Panas. Dalam remang ruangan, dan diiringi biduan berupa suara kentut biadab disahuti dengkur-dengkur horror, geser sana geser sini, himpit kanan himpit kiri, tindih atas tindih bawah, raba depan raba belakang, peluk si ini dan peluk si itu—

 _Kiss._

Bagaimana bisa tidak terjadi percepatan _in-rut_ ketika tubuh mereka melekat begitu erat?

Furihata Kouki tidak berdaya karena telah semalaman penuh kena _live-show_ pengaruh feromon alfa _in-rut._ Akashi Seijuurou hilang akal menerkamnya karena telah semalaman menahan gairah dan insting buasnya berdarah-darah oleh hasrat, jadi dia lanjut kalap melumat bibir omega terdekat di sisinya.

Kagami Taiga meratap. Apartemennya tidak lagi perawan. Dia murka tak kira-kira, dan bersama anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya, menyepak sepasang alfa-omega bergairah penuh birahi itu untuk melanjutkan mating dengan kalap di kamar tamu yang ada.

Kuroko Tetsuya menepuk Kagami Taiga yang meratap secara komikal. Satu-satunya yang tetap bermuka sedatar kertas dan setia kawan menemani Kagami meratapi apartemennya, ketika suara-suara ambigu keras kenikmatan ("Ah. Ahn. Uhm. Nngghn! Ja-jangan keras-ke—aaahhng!" dan "Ti- ... hhh ... -dak—kata-kataku absolut. Khh—") dari kamar membuat semua orang menyingkir karena tak tahan dan dengki berlebihan.

Setelah _in –rut_ si alfa agak mereda sedikit, dia keluar ruangan menggendong omega yang pingsan dengan wajah basah memerah dan badan penuh ruam merah, meminta maaf pada Kagami penuh hormat dan pamit pada Kuroko, lalu dengan ketergesaan yang tidak ditutupi ia pergi memboyong omega malang itu.

Entah kemana. Furihata Kouki tidak pernah mau cerita—begitu pun Akashi Seijuurou.

Entah metode mengancam macam apa yang Akashi Seijuurou lakukan pada semua saksi mata di TKP, tidak ada yang berani membahas peristiwa hitam di apartemen Kagami itu. Tidak seorang pun. Furihata Kouki bersyukur karena hal itu.

Keduanya sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal itu setelah berpisah dan memutuskan melupakannya. Mating mereka selama satu minggu tetap jadi misteri tanpa pernah ada resolusi. Terkadang, ada hal yang memang tetap harus menjadi sekeping misteri ilahi.

Tidak tahu bagaimana cara Akashi menghadapi _Mukan no Gousho_ di Rakuzan, tapi Furihata mengalami banyak pengalaman memalukan dengan tim Seirin terlebih karena dirinya berharum keras seperti alfa yang menggarapnya. Ekspresi yang lain mengungkapkan semua itu, godaan mereka implisit, tapi tidak berarti Furihata tidak didecit sakit berkepanjangan setiap kali diingatkan dengan momen tersebut.

Sampai dua bulan, Furihata menjauhi seseorang—perempuan yang ditaksirnya. Semua teman sekelas menanyakan siapa alfanya—pasti alfa yang luar biasa karena wangi maskulinnya begitu memikat.

Furihata menangis komikal sambil tersenyum bergetar, tidak sanggup menjawab. Momen satu itu benar-benar menyayat harga diri lelakinya—kendati ia mutlak tidak bisa menolak cumbuan alfa itu yang sangat—

—oke. Kita _pending_ penjelasan yang sangat memalukan dan teramat memilukan bagi Furihata Kouki.

Setiap mala petaka tiba, gelora in-heat yang perkasa, intuisinya menyelip isakan sengsaranya karena selalu gagal klimaks; nama alfa itu lagi. Furihata menggigit bibir sampai berdarah-darah ketika naluri omeganya berontak menghasratkan satu alfa tertentu dan terus merintihkan namanya.

Meski ia omega, organisme terlunta di piramida dinamika komunitas sosial mereka, tidak berarti ia ada di bawah dan rela dirinya diinjak-injak oleh takdir yang kikir berbagi kebahagiaan—Furihata tidak sudi dengan intuisi ini dan naluri hewani yang menginginkan seseorang yang telah menjarah keperjakaannya.

Berikutnya, setelah kejadian itu, _in-heat_ selalu jadi siksa api neraka versi duniawi yang menyengsarakannya dalam jurang nestapa. Serasa mati tersiksa tiap hari. Terlebih karena setiap _in-heat_ selalu orang sialan itu lagi yang terbayang dan Furihata menggelinjang menginginkan—

"A—khhn!"

—AAAARGH. TIDAK. FURIHATA TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA. DIAM KALIAN SEMUA. JANGAN BERPIKIR MACAM-MACAM.

" A-ah. Aka—mmh ..."

—AARGH! ENYAHLAH KAU, ALFA YANG TELAH MENJEJAKKAN NODA DAN NAMA. BERHENTI MUNCUL KETIKA OMEGA TERANIAYA _IN-HEAT_ PERLU MASTURBASI—

"... hnngh Aaah-kashi!" Frustrasi setengah mati, wajah dibenam dalam-dalam ke bodi empuk bantal yang ditumpah engah-engah dan segala ruah basah. Tangannya kasar mengoyak seprai. Satu tangan mencakar pipinya sendiri dengan gerakan depresif maksimal. Menggeram antara marah yang perih dan rintih-rintih letih. "Akashi ... Seijuurou ... uaargh!"

— _here he comes: Furious-Furi!_

Jadi setelah desperet sampai tubuhnya penuh baret karena melampiaskan hasrat yang tidak tersalurkan dengan segala hal ekstrim—jangan tanya apa yang ia lakukan ...

"Akashi ... nnh.

... Furihata Kouki, _strong-masokis_ omega _kondang_ asal Seirin yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan alfa yang didesahkan dierangkan dirintihkan _**DIJERITKAN**_ (Oh, Tuhan.) namanya itu sebagai seorang kekasih hati, memutuskan untuk cari _mate_.

.

#~**~#

.

Keduanya menganggap awal mereka bermula dengan realisasi terkejam adalah di sini, tatkala pihak submisif dalam relasi mereka bertekad mendapat _mate._

Atau tepatnya, dia ingin menyatakan cinta pada pujaan hatinya dulu. Kalau bisa _mating_ dan pacaran dengannya sekaligus, Furihata mungkin baru berhenti jadi pemuda naif biasa dan akan bersyukur pada sang pencipta.

Siapa sekiranya individu beruntung menempati satu ruang istimewa di antara bilik-bilik hati Furihata Kouki?

Seorang teman sekelas.

Gadis itu sangat manis.

Beta biasa, tapi satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak mencecarinya dengan interogasi siapa alfa yang waktu itu _mating_ bersamanya dan mencacatkan kulit tan ringan eksotis Furihata Kouki dengan noda gerigi merah—ruam-ruam yang berkisah tentang tragedi tersalah dan ternikmat.

Teman bicara yang sangat menyenangkan, cukup pintar, sosialis dengan tenggang rasa dan solidaritas tinggi, lebih ceroboh dari Furihata tapi bagi pemuda itu malah membuat gadis tersebut makin terlihat manis—soalnya jika Furihata dekat dengannya dia merasa seperti lelaki biasa yang heroik bisa menyelamatkan _damsel in distress_ seperti pujaan hatinya itu.

Ciee. Furihata niat jadi pemuda kece.

 _(Dasar lelaki.)_

Jadi, kronologis awal semuanya dimulai, adalah tepat saat periode _in-heat_ keempat Furihata tanpa _mating_ dimulai ketika pemuda itu menghadapi gadis teman sekelasnya tersebut untuk menyatakan cinta.

Gadis itu panik ketika melihat Furihata yang dari tadi rikuh terbata-bata hendak berkata cinta tiba-tiba merosot ke lantai atap sekolah mereka, keringat berharum menyengat memolusi garangnya musim panas, suhu tubuhnya menyengat kalor yang memuai keringatnya sendiri dan mengerang kesakitan.

Furihata teringkuk pucat di lantai memohon gadis itu untuk pergi. Tapi, atas dasar rasa kepedulian yang tinggi, gadis itu benar-benar pergi dan berjanji akan mencari bantuan. Gadis manis ini, di bawah luruhan benderang cahaya matahari dan linang airmata kekhawatirannya, bertekad akan mencari penyelamat untuk Furihata.

(Nah, siapa yang sebenarnya adalah _damsel in distres_ s di sini? Soalnya, Furihata, kan, omega in heat.)

Furihata terbujur di lantai rooftop, berguling, lalu menungging dengan kening mencumbu lantai yang kering—basah oleh luruh peluh omega tersebut. Tangannya mencakari lantai tidak bersalah hingga kuku-kukunya berdarah-darah. Tubuhnya tidak lagi didera nikmat menyakitkan, melainkan hanya sakit terlampau pedih mencambuki tubuhnya, sehingga tiap sel di tubuhnya seakan membelah, terpecah, tidak bersatu lagi—tidak akan pernah utuh lagi.

Ia pernah diberitahu ini akan terjadi. Oleh Aida Riko—yang pengetahuannya paling luas dan cukup dekat dengannya juga satu-satunya orang cukup peka perihal masalah yang sebenarnya mati-matian Furihata sembunyikan, melewati _in-heat_ tanpa _mate_ itu masokis kebangetan.

Sesekali mungkin ia tahan. Atau ia bisa bertahan selamanya jika menenggak _hormon supprresant._ Masalahnya, fase termiskin dalam hidup adalah menjadi anak sekolah. Kondisi finansial sebagai siswa sekolah dari keluarga biasa saja tidak memungkinkannya membeli _hormon suprresants._

Dan Furihata telah melewati periode _in-heat_ tanpa partner. Bukan karena ia tidak berusaha mencari partner, karena Furihata tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia inginkan—dan tidak ada juga itu nggak yang ingin dengannya karena mengingat pernah ada alfa kuat yang mengklaimnya.

Alfa serupa obat gosok. Meninggalkan jejak panas membara yang nikmat, tapi setelah panasnya hilang hanya baunya saja yang tersisa.

Rasanya seperti hampir mati.

Tubuhnya kejang. Isi perut bak berkelojotan, seperti ada yang menusuk dengan pedang panas sampai balon imajiner di abdomen pecah, lalu menarik sampah balon itu keluar dari dirinya. Lebih tepat lagi deskripsinya bila ada yang menariknya, sensasi sepanas material inti perut bumi di perutnya, seakan jiwanya dicerabut dari raganya, tapi tubuhnya mendingin, dingin hampir mati yang Furihata rasakan—walau kenyataannya dillumat kalor di titik bifurkasi.

Satu tangan mencengkeram jantung yang beringas menubruk rusuk. Matanya mementah bulir panas desperasi yang ditarik gravitasi bumi. Furihata megap-megap tidak tahan. Mungkin lebih baik mati daripada dibunuh dengan naluri hewani dan kodratnya sendiri—

"Furiiii!"

— _ **brak.**_

"To-tolong Furi! To-tolong teman baikku, a-aku tidak mau dia mati!"

 _Friend-zone, Bung._

 _Brokoro oh brokoro._

Furihata mengerang antara meratapi nasib kena friend-zone dan ketidakuasaannya menghentikan isak panik gadis manis yang disukainya, karena indera penciumannya berkedut dan tubuhnya responsif akan impuls menyakitkan dengan euforia menghirup wangi maskulin alfa.

Entah siapa pahlawan sebenarnya. Gadis manis itu yang terseguk mengkhawatirkan Furihata membawa seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan kawannya, atau orang yang main dia sosor untuk menyelamatkan Furihata.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari. Kau bisa pergi."

Furihata bertremor, diterror oleh aura emperor yang ia sadari gugusan inci per inci selnya gegap gempita ketika alfa tersebut merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan yang membuatnya merintih karena akhirnya merasa akan terselamatkan.

Tidak didengarnya lagi gadis manis tersebut berlalu sembari menutup pintu rooftop dengan sebait doa supaya temannya bisa diselamatkan (gadis ini polos atau biadab karena tidak peka, entahlah), membiarkan pemuda berseragam sekolah yang tidak ia tahu, berpapasan dengannya saat ia berlari-lari di koridor mencari pertolongan untuk Furihata.

Gadis itu tidak paham tentang komunitas sosial mereka, tapi ia tidak bodoh tidak mengetahui pemuda tersebut berjuang mencari seseorang.

Gadis itu tidak bodoh, tapi tidak juga cukup peka mengetahui memang yang pemuda itu cari—yang ia mintai tolong menyelamatkan kawannya—adalah Furihata.

"Sudah kuduga ternyata kau yang selama ini menyiksaku."

Geraman itu tidak meredakan gigil di tubuh Furihata, malah eksitasi berbanjur gairah meroket ketika Furihata dengan lengan gemetar serapuh daun direnggut angin dari tangkainya, menarik turun kepala alfa yang memangkunya—meraup bibir yang lebih lihai mendominasi ciuman panas mereka.

Furihata menangis nikmat tatkala akhirnya bibirnya dilumat penuh hasrat, seakan hatinya yang tidak ubahnya selongsong kosong melompong, sepotong yang hilang itu terpasang menyempurnakan puzzle hatinya.

Furihata dengan pikiran tidak jernih, tidak mampu menolak alfa yang berkilau dilatari cahaya matahari menindih tubuhya dengan seluruh aliran darah pedih mendidih. Panas bukanlah radiasi galak matahari yang menggantung di langit, melainkan radiasi kalor dari alfa yang penuh gairah menjamah tubuhnya.

"Fu-anh."

Furihata tidak kuasa menyeka liur dan memutus berai benang saliva mereka, kakinya yang gemetar naik sehingga tumitnya menekan punggung alfa itu untuk menubrukkan tubuh mereka.

Alfa itu dengan satu lengan kokoh menjadi alas kepala Furihata—sementara tangan di lengan yang sama membelai tengkuk omega tersebut, menarik dasi hitam dan membuang hingga digeletakkan angin ke lantai, tergesa melepas kancing kemeja abu-abu gelapnya sendiri yang terasa mencekik, menyambut impuls omega itu dengan menggesekkan tubuh mereka sehingga erang mabuk kepayang memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Furihata menjilat bibir yang mengering melihat aksi seksi ketergesaan menyentak blazer dan kemeja itu sekaligus. Dia menjambak rambut merah alfa tersebut ketika alfa bertelanjang dengan dada bidang memesona itu merobek gakuran hitamnya, memutus kancing-kancing yang ada, menyingkap bahu dan pundak dari fabrik kemeja putihnya, membiarkan kemeja itu tergantung di lengannya karena bibir pengantup itu menghujani kecupan lapar dan hisapan panas sepanjang leher hingga ke dadanya—mengulum lalu menggigit areola yang perih dan menjentik saraf-saraf tersensitif tubuhnya.

"Hhh! Ngh-ahn!"

Furihata tidak membuka mata ketika mulut tersebut beralih mengemut spot sensitif di sudut kanan perut, pangkal selangkangannya, sementara jemari mengusap puting basahnya dengan jari kapalan, memuntirnya keras sehingga menegang pedih seperti yang organ yang melesak menyempitkan celananya—telah basah tapi tak terlihat karena celananya hitam.

Resleting diturunkan berikut celana sekaligus dalamannya, dan Furihata mendengar serapah tentang betapa adiktif wangi yang terkuar dari tenor seksi yang terengah itu.

Omega yang didera parah gairah itu mendesah keras tatkala napas panas terhempas ke selangkangannya yang terpapar. Begitu tangan berkalus menangkupnya, merangkum dalam belaian panas menaik-turunkan bertempo cepat, mengusap ujung yang melelehkan precum sekausi madu, ia mengerang tatkala pahanya diremas dan miliknya diraup mulut hangat menjilatinya inci demi inci.

Furihata menggelinjang bukan hanya karena stimulus itu, ketika tangan lain menyelinap ke bokongnya, meremat pantatnya gemas, dan jemari mendelusuk rektumnya, satu demi satu jemari mengeruk celah, hingga menusuk titik surgawi yang membuat geliat tubuh nikmat menajam—bagai terkantup listrik dinamis beribu voltase.

"A-AH!"

Bunyi tegukan dan jilat basah menyela engah Furihata yang bergetar hebat dihantam sensasi orgasmik ternikmat setelah berkali-kali in-heat seorang diri. Namun ia merintih dengan realisasi kalor tubuhnya tidak menurun, tidak sama sekali, dan matanya yang berkabut digenang air.

"A-aku .. tidak ... ku—ah!" Furihata memekik nikmat ketika titik terdalamnya ditilik lagi alfa yang mating dengannya. "—tolong," pintanya serak. Matanya terpejam rapat. Memeras yang semula menggenang di sana, meleleh melebur dengan peluhnya. "... –a-aku tidak tahan—sa- ... sakit, Akashi ..."

Furihata tercekat merasakan jemari itu menarik diri dari liang miliknya. Dia membuka mata, redup menatap gelimang merah yang memorak-moranda asa hatinya hingga berdarah-darah, mata merah tajam dan dingin yang menelan paparan kulit tan telanjangnya dalam pandangan kelaparan.

Ekshalasi panjang. Sedikit bergetar di akhir. Sebelum lengan yang menopang kepala Furihata berganti karena pemiliknya pegal. Kini jemari basah oleh luruhan lubrikatif dilukiskan ke pipi yang memerah parah, sehingga Furihata dapat mengendusi kuaran manifestasi kenikmatannya sendiri. Jemari yang mengelus halus garis wajah tanpa keistimewaannya, tangan lain memenjara tangan mereka dalam genggaman.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menderita," bisik Akashi persis di telinganya, sekujur badan Furihata meremang hebat karenanya—dan impuls ia menoleh ke arah oposisi mengekspos jenjang batang lehernya membiarkan bibir pendosa itu menghisap nikmat hamparan kulit berkilat oleh keringat dengan nadi berdenyut kuat.

Perhatian terhadap kondisi Furihata yang terjerembab nestapa in-heat tanpa mate, yang memohon dengan kepasrahan dan penyerahan diri menyebabkan Akashi kian sukar mengatur sistem respirasinya, ia memutuskan untuk mengintrusi tidak seperti ketika waktu itu dirinya in-rut.

Lebih tepatnya, penetrasi perlahan ini adalah ungkapan terima kasih karena Furihata tidak pernah menuntut balas—walau sepertinya pemuda normal ini mendendam padanya—atas yang Akashi lakukan waktu itu. Tidak pula mereka bahas setelah Akashi meminta maaf padanya (seorang Akashi Seijuurou, lelaki sejati mengonfesi kesalahannya) dan Furihata mengatup bibir—tidak memaafkannya.

Begitu Akashi Seijuurou menghentaknya sampai ke puncak hingga Furihata Kouki menjerit nikmat, sepasang mata merah menatap wajah memerah parah yang seharusnya jadi kekasihnya tengah terengah-engah, mereka terpasrah berdua dan memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Akashi Seijuurou mutlak adalah pasangan jiwa Furihata Kouki. Omega yang lelah menyangkal kekasihnya dan tak tahu bagaimana bisa alfanya akan cinta padanya.

.

#~**~#

.

Mereka sangat yakin, jika bukan pertalian jiwa yang akan memisahkan maupun pemikiran dan kepribadian (kehidupan) keterlaluan berseberangan mereka, maka pastilah orang tua.

Sudah pasti bakal jadi drama (kekinian), begitu pikir keduanya usai saling mengenalkan orang tua satu sama lain setelah memberitahukan bahwa mereka adalah soul-mate.

"Oh, saya sering pegal-linu karena sibuk bekerja."

"Ohoho! Jangan khawatir, Masaomi-san, ramuan sapu jagat—mujarab!—herbal racikan Furihata ini sudah turun-temurun dan diteliti dari pendahulu kami. Pasti sangat manjur! Nanti campurkan saja dengan jahe, madu, kayu manis, cengkih, dan jeruk nipis!"

Furihata tak menyalahkan Akashi yang wajahnya berkeriut mendengar nano-nano herbal keluarga Furihata. Mereka menamainya minuman herbal berkhasiat sapu jagat yang bisa menyembuhkan segalanya. Entah apa kata dokter tentang efek samping minuman sehat keluarga Furihata itu.

"Kouki," Kedua pemuda ini sepakat untuk saling panggil nama kecil karena mereka sekarang adalah sepasang jiwa, Akashi merapat untuk berbisik padanya, _aku tidak suka jahe_.

Oh, begitu. Dikiranya Akashi tidak suka jamu.

Mereka berdua diam-diam mengkhawatirkan hubungan keluarga—orang tua—masing-masing.

Suatu malam, Akashi menelepon. Yang Furihata yakini, pembukanya adalah berbasa-basi menanyakan kabarnya, kemudian akhirnya mengatakan bahwa Masaomi memintanya untuk memesan lagi coretjamucoret ramuan herbal racikan keluarga Furihata.

Hanya karena jamu, jadilah kedua keluarga bersatu padu.

Sepertinya semesta juga berkonspirasi menginginkan mereka untuk bersama. Padahal Furihata berharap dapat—paling tidak—gadis beta yang imut dan manis, atau paling tidak, seme gentle pengertian yang adanya cuma di karya fiksi saja. Tapi berharap kan boleh, jadi dia mengharapkannya.

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk membahas pernikahan, knotting, apa pun hal itu ketika mereka sama-sama telah menginjak legalitas usia dewasa. Berhubung keduanya masih muda, sama-sama menolerir silakan pacaran dengan yang lain, asal saat mating tetap mereka berdua saja.

Namun mereka pun mengerti, apalagi Furihata Kouki yang notabene omega, begitu ada bau alfa yang mengklaimnya tercium keras oleh yang lain, tak satu pun berani menggodanya lagi—baik dalam konteks romansa ataupun seksualitas.

Furihata pasrah memandat soal relasi mereka Akashi. Dan seperti yang telah ia duga, tak satu pun dari teman-teman mereka terkejut begitu Akashi memproklamirkan hubungan mereka.

Malah Kise dengan kurang ajar bertanya, "Kenapa kalian begitu lama?!" juga Aomine, "Kalian tidak akan tersiksa lama-lama kalau dari awal bercinta lagi sebernafsu singa dan chihuahua di musim kawin!" dan Kagami, "Jangan apartemenku lagi!"

Oh, tentu tidak. Ketika masa rut ataupun heat datang, satu dari mereka akan menghampiri yang satu lagi karena membutuhkan—sementara yang tidak sedang bernafsu ada dalam posisi pengertian untuk meladeni. Dan terpisah sejauh Kyoto ke Tokyo sekalipun, tetap saja batin mereka terlanjur bertautan, terlanjur mengetahui kebutuhan satu sama lain saat sedang periode bergairah.

Seperti sekarang yang sedang terjadi.

Akashi menghela napas panjang, bersandar di bingkai pintu gim Seirin, memerhatikan seseorang yang setengah mati jatuh-bangun untuk bangkit dan berlatih menembakkan bola ke ring dengan kondisi in-heat menggila.

Ayahnya memang butuh jamu itu, tapi sisi alfanya mengaum merasakan omeganya sedang menderita dengan gairah yang berbuncah. Sudah tiga hari merasakannya, memang minggu ini mereka sibuk bersekolah dan latihan musim panas, tapi omeganya tidak juga bercintanya baik via telepon maupun datang ke rumah atau sekolahnya untuk ditindih di ranjang Akashi.

Karena itulah Akashi memutuskan untuk ke sini. Jika omeganya menahan seluruh panas di tubuh berpeluh lezatnya itu mati-matian, berimbas pada alfanya yang turut merasakan penderitaannya. Orgasme tertunda, panas-dingin tak karu-karuan, benak karut-marut dan serasa maut menjemput.

Seperti birahi yang saling menautkan mereka, Akashi juga bisa merasakan perasaan Furihata. Tekad nekat untuk tidak bergantung pada alfanya. Ada sesuatu yang menggelisahkannya, entah apa. Ia hanya bisa merasakan, bukannya seketika tahu.

Permasalahan sekarang. Baik senior, junior, dan juga semua teman-temannya memutuskan untuk pulang. Hanya kandidat terkuat kapten Seirin—dilansir oleh Aida Riko dan Hyuuga Junpei—yang tetap tinggal, memforsir diri melatih tembakan, tidak menyerah pada panas yang menggelegak tubuhnya dan pasti sudah sangat ingin menggelinjang di atas ranjang.

Akashi tahu bahwa Furihata tahu dia ada, tapi Furihata tak menoleh sama sekali padanya. Dia bersikeras untuk jatuh bangun, meluncurkan bola yang tak sampai ke ring, membentur ring, membentur box point, atau terlempar asal entah kemana.

Tak perlu emperor eyes untuk mengamati betapa lekat celana basah itu mencetak pantat omeganya, yang bangun, jatuh. Terseok ke ring. Memegangi palang ring. Terengah, mendesah dengan frustrasi dan melirih sedih entah apa. Lengan berpegangan ke palang, menarik diri untuk naik, tapi turun. Jatuh, bangun.

"Nnngh."

Itu desah tertahan Furihata ketika ia tengah menggigit bibir, Akashi merasakan desir natural dalam dirinya. Apalagi melihat Furihata memeluk tiang ring, tak sampai menggapai bola, berakhir naik. Turun. Naik. Turun. Segarang yang Furihata bisa, meraih bola. Mendudukkan diri di atas bola. Naik. Turun.

"Kalau kau mau begitu, lebih baik naik-turun di atasku saja."

Furihata menyandarkan dirinya yang terlampau lelah, pilu menoleh ke arah pintu. Didapatinya alfa sempurnanya menutup pintu gim dalam gema yang kentara, dan menggeleng sekuatnya.

"Kau bukan hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Kouki. Jangan egois," ucap Akashi, terselip geram dalam suaranya yang tenggelam ke keheningan gimnastik dan hirup-hela naik-turun erotik Furihata Kouki.

Kalau saja Furihata Kouki tidak mendelik padanya dengan begitu erotik, Akashi akan menerkamnya saat ini juga. Kalau saja Furihata tak mengubah delikan itu menjadi sesuatu yang membuat hati ngilu, Akashi akan memindahkan Furihata untuk naik-turun di atasnya sesegera mungkin.

"Aa-ahn—ku ingin ..." Furihata kelimpungan, bola tergelinding menjauh darinya selagi berpegangan pada ring, jemari mencengkeram material besi seolah padanyalah ia bergantung dengan nyawanya, "... ingin u-untuk ti-dak ... me—hngh—nginginkanmu."

Akashi merilis feromon menenangkan, berhati-hati mendekati omeganya yang dalam kondisi begitu lunak dan sensitif. Sisi alfanya berkehendak untuk mengoyak lekuk leher Furihata yang berkilat oleh keringat lezat sekarang juga, tapi Akashi menguasai dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lepas kendali. "Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Be—nnh!—belum," lirih Furihata perih.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau omega menahan heat dan tidak mating ketika sudah pernah mating, maka yang akan terjadi—"

"—tahu!" Furihata mendesis, terisak nikmat dan miris. Tergugu ketika ia menjatuhkan diri pada lantai kesat gimnastik. Meninjukan kepalan tangan ke lantai agar tidak menarik kaus Akashi yang berlutut di dekatnya untuk menyenggama dirinya. "Ta-tapi aku ingin me-menguasai diriku sendiri—"

Akashi mulai kesusahan menahan napas. Setiap oksigen di ruang ini dipolusi oleh wangi memikat dan membuat pepat omega in-heat yang menahan nikmat. Tidak adil karena panas ini, Furihata Kouki si pembuat masalah dan nomor satu penyangkal gairah, merasuk terlalu dalam pada dirinya hingga rasionalitasnya serasa terbelah.

Begitu Furihata yang tertelungkup di lantai, merintih letih, "Tolong-ngh ... Ahh-kashi ..."

Akashi meraih yang seharusnya adalah tambatan hatinya dalam pelukan. "Jangan kaulawan."

Secara instingtif, Furihata menelusup hidung ke ceruk leher alfanya. Susah menahan gairah ketika feromon alfanya selalu berhasil membuat inner omeganya mendengkur jinak, mengigit selangka Akashi untuk meredam erangnya, kendati bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin, tapi juga tidak ingin. Dan semua keironisan ini menghapus kewarasan dalam dirinya.

"Kau ... setidakmau itu menjadi _soul-mate-_ ku?"

Seharusnya kodrat alfa hanyalah menyerang. Menerjang. Menggigit. Mengisap. Meremas. Menusuk. Mengklaim. Buas dan serakah dan merekah gairah. Tidak seperti Akashi, yang dengan suara rendah menggugah gairah begitu serius dan sedikit sedih di sana bertanya, ada kecewa yang Furihata tak pernah bahwa itu nyata.

Furihata ingin menjerit bahwa ia sudah tak kuat. Bahwa ia tak menginginkan bersama alfa yang ia tahu tak selayaknya menjadi pasangannya. Persetan dengan teori oposisi adalah saling melengkapi. Buat apa mereka jadi sepasang jiwa bila tak sama-sama merasa cinta. Teori soul-mate mungkin hanya omong-kosong.

Seomong kosong kekosongan yang Furihata rasakan, pedih karena perasaan Akashi teresonansi padanya dan begitu pulalah yang dirasakannya mendengar tanya itu. Sepedih ketika Akashi tidak henti mengecupi dahi berpeluhnya, menyibakkan rambut siena yang terlapuk peluh dan ia hanya ingin luluh—dan luruh.

Berdamai saja dengan semua masalah itu. Akashi menyisipkannya pada elus halus di punggung Furihata, yang hanya merasa betapa nikmat dan menyesakkan semua ini untuknya. Tak memaksa, hanya menerima.

Jemari Furihata berlari mencari. Akashi menurunkan satu tangan yang tak memeluk untuk menautkan tangan mereka dalam genggaman. Hati mereka sebenarnya telah tahu apa dan siapa yang mereka sungguh-sungguh butuh untuk hidup selama ini, tapi tidak dengan kewarasan mereka yang jadi barikade penghalang hanya karena perbedaan yang terlalu jauh.

Kenapa Akashi tidak menjamahnya? Jadi hanya hati ini yang tersentuh. Karena inilah Furihata membenci dirinya sendiri, karena ia merasa tidak bisa tahu Akashi maupun dirinya yang sebenarnya hanya karena dibutakan gairah.

"Bu-bukan begitu—ungh." Furihata menyelinapkan lengan di pinggang Akashi, meretih letih. "A-aku tidak ingin ..."

Akashi memejam mata, mencoba merasakan dentam mereka yang berdebam dari berlapis pakaian, kulit, otot, rusuk, dan bergumam, "Kau tidak ingin hanya menginginkanku saat in-heat saja."

Furihata membenamkan wajah lelahnya ke dada alfanya, tanya yang tak tervokalkan karena jika ia buka mulut hanya desah saja yang lolos dari sela-sela giginya yang dirapatkan.

"Aku selalu benar."

Arogansi Akashi yang tak sesombong dan seelegan biasanya, gestur yang akan memanja dan menjaganya, Furihata menyampingkan kepalanya untuk menemui paut lembut monokrom magenta itu padanya.

"Ka-kalau ... kau, Akashi?"

Akashi meraih tangan Furihata, membubuh kecup sepenuh hati ke punggung tangan kanan—tepat di atas jari manis. Isyarat yang ia tahu Furihata pasti mengerti bahwa ia telah berdamai dengan semua ini jauh lebih dulu darinya. Tindakan yang melelehkannya.

Furihata terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba Akashi merebahkannya ke lantai dingin lapangan basket. Lingkaran keranjang basket terhalangi olehnya, seolah matahari berganti jadi dirinya yang begitu terik menaungi Furihata, dan Akashi tersenyum sebelum mengulum mulut yang tidak pernah dicium oleh siapa pun selain alfa absolut itu.

Furihata melingkarkan lengan ke leher kekasihnya, ketika akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa yang dari awalnya selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang adalah Akashi selalu menciumnya—mencintanya—dengan teramat sayang.

Karena mereka yang inginkan sebenarnya sama saja. Sesederhana,

 _Aku menginginkanmu menginginkanku._

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad—" –Troublemaker.

Passion trouble part 2!*menggelepar* tolong, untuk tidak lagi merikues sekuel Passion Trouble lagi pada saya karena tidak berencana melanjutkannya juga. Ah, sumpah saya cinta sama lagu Troublemaker dan versinya Lunafly.

Saya senang dengan konsep guilty pleasure love, feel so good but hurt so bad, karena saya rasa, begitu berbedanya Furihata dan Akashi akan menyebabkan mereka merasa demikian. *lirik fic sendiri yang lain*

Karena seringkali, apa yang sangat kita suka/sayang/cinta/senangi bukanlah sesuatu yang harusnya kita suka/sayang/cinta/senangi tapi tetep kita lakukan. Ibaratnya fic ini semacam perwujudan saya menyenangi humu meski harusnya tak boleh begitu. "I say I'm done but then you pulled me back." Meskipun ingin move on dari fandom ini, selalu AkaFuri pulling me back. Feels like that.

Fanfiksi ini spesial untuk Kak Ahokitsune lagi! Maaf baru bisa ngomong sekarang, sekali lagi, sebenernya udah pengen ngomong dari lama, tapi saya merasa berdosa kalau cuma bilang terima kasih dengan kasual aja. Kali ini, terima kasih sekali untuk kejutan special ICHI PEJII ilustrasi ala doujin untuk fic Koraeru koto dake do yuuki janai—fic kecintaan saya banget itu karena AkaFuri-nya masih pyua 3! Jadi pengen ngungsi ke web lain, supaya bisa majang gambar itu di fic Koraeru. How do I can say thanks anymore to you- /LOVE HEART CINTA/ terima kasih banyak, Kak!

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan. ^_^

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Levithan a.k.a LoL


End file.
